Fly Me to the Moon
Fly Me to the Moon is the ninth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward series, which originally aired on November 4, 2006. Information Main Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) Secondary Characters *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Darius Dun (David Zen Mansley) *Starlee Hambrath (Amanda Brown) *Inuwashi Gunjin Plot At O'Neil Tech, Cody, Don and Starlee are attempting to create a temporal controller in hopes that it would not send them back to the Big Bang when they use the time window to go back to the 21st century. Their experiment, sadly, is another failure. Cody then realizes they need Donatellium, an alloy Don will create, to stabilize the device. As Don talks about alterations to the donatellium's subatomic structure, Mikey uses the Transcendental lathe to create an unflattering puppet of Raphael (needless to say, this does not please everyone's favorite short-tempered mutant ninja). Getting back to the subject on hand, Cody says that donatellium can be only created and altered in a low-gravity environment, like on the Moon. Thus, everyone decides to take a trip to Moon. Even as they speak, Darius Dun is monitoring their conversation and becomes intrigued by the mention of the time window. Back at Cody's apartment, as they pack up, Darius arrives and forbids Cody to go the Moon - but the Turtles ask Serling who owns the company spaceship and therefore who gets to make the decision. Serling states that Cody owns the craft, and with that, Mike uses the Raph puppet to give Darius Dun a kiss goodbye. Our heroes head to the launch pad and blast off towards the Moon. Though initially angry, Darius decides that some "Cody-free-time" is just what he needs. Cut to a storage facility where Darius once again releases the Inuwashi Gunjin from their stasis imprisonment. Dun orders the Gunjin to intercept Cody’s spaceship before it reaches the Moon - and if no one survives - so much the better. The Gunjin are angered by Darius' attitude, but the portly villain reminds them that he has control over them due to the neural scramblers he implanted into their brains. These devices allow Dun to cause the Gunjin severe pain at the push of a button (they also allow Darius to use his computer monitors to view what they see via optic sensors). Dun is all too willing to demonstrate the painful effect that the neural scramblers cause and he zaps the flying warriors until they fall to their knees in agony. Forced into painful submission, the Inuwashi agree to hunt down Cody and the Turtles. Jones and the TMNT arrive at the Moon. Their destination is Bishop’s Moonbase on the Sea of Tranquility, but before they can land, they fall under attack as a stealth ship begins to fire upon them. Grappling hooks extend along with an airlock shaft and the two ships are now connected. Power shorts out in the Turtles' cabin as a laser torch begins to cut a hole in their roof... The Gunjin cut an entrance into Cody's ship and board the craft. The Turtles have hidden themselves and wait for the right moment to attack. Seconds later a battle ensues. One of the Gunjin fires his weapon, breaking a window in the ship. The cabin begins to decompress and everyone is in mortal danger. Cody and the Turtles reach the escape pod and fly off as the Gunjin retreat to their stealth ship. Cut to the penthouse where Darius explores Cody’s computer, searching for the plans to Jones' Time Window. Dun is stopped by Donatello's firewall and then receives a call from the Gunjin reporting that the Turtles and Cody have escaped. Darius informs his reluctant minions that failure is not an option and orders them to track down their prey... or else! After crash landing on the moon, the escape pod is damaged and leaking air. The Turtles and Cody put on Personal Life Vestibules (basically a force-field life preserver), but the devices will only provide oxygen for a short time. Our heroes must get to Bishop’s Moonbase before their air runs out. To make matters worse, the Gunjin arrive and renew their attack! The Turtles launch a brief assault and then flee towards the Moonbase. The teens break into an old maintenance tunnel and momentarily escape their pursuers. The TMNT reach a fork in the tunnels and the group decides to split up; Cody, Leo, and Don going one way, Raph and Mikey going the other. Raphael and Mikey traverse the darkened passageway - Mike still carrying the Raph puppet and using it to torture his bemused bro. Suddenly, a Gunjin attacks. Raph pulls Mike to safety and the two beat feet towards their brothers. Raph and Mikey go zipping by the others and inform them that the Gunjin are on their tails. Everyone tries to flee, but Cody slips on some ice and falls. The Gunjin leader appears right behind him and it appears that Cody's goose is cooked! Before the Gunjin can capture Cody, Raph uses his sais to puncture nearby pipes that send jets of water driving into the flying predator, preventing him from advancing. The Turtles grab Cody and run, but know they won’t have long before their foes reach them. With that, they decide to ambush the Gunjin in a surprise maneuver. Mikey uses the Raph puppet to distract the Gunjin while the others sneak-attack from behind. The fight favors the Gunjin, and their leader is able to grab Cody and fly off with him. Donatello ambushes the Inuwashi and both he and Cody land on a cable high above a pool. Cracks in the ceiling widen and water begins to cascade in. Part of the roof collapses taking Cody and Don with it as they fall into the water below. Jones is trapped under a large pillar at the bottom and can’t move. The Turtles frantically try to free the boy to save him from drowning, but their efforts aren't working! Don and Raph swim to the surface and ask the Gunjins to help - but they remain motionless. The Turtles take deep breaths and dive back into the drink to help their friend. Above the surface of the water, the Gunjin leader decides that they must do the honorable thing and help. With that, the Inuwashi warriors dive into the water, destroy the pillar and free Cody. The Turtles pull the boy to safety and once it's apparent that he'll be okay, prepare to renew their battle with the Gunjin. The Inuwashi announce that the battle is over and thank the Turtles for reminding them what honor is all about. The leader then tells the teens to run, as the ceiling won't hold much longer. Indeed, the water begins pouring into the chamber in sweeping torrents. Our heroes head to an escape elevator while the Gunjin grab large panels to hold back the water. The Gunjin are only able to hold off the flood for a few seconds, but it's enough time to allow the Turtles to gain entrance to the elevator and make it to the surface of the Moonbase. Once there, they hope that the Gunjin have gone to a better place... Back on Earth, Darius Dun is watching the entire scene until his monitors fail due to the Gunjin's neural implants being deactivated by the Moon water. Dun is infuriated when he discovers that his devices have ceased to work. The fat man smashes his pain-inducing remote in rage - but suddenly the computer notifies him that he's bypassed Don's firewall protection and has gained access to Cody's Time Window plans. It seems that the day wasn't a total loss for the villain after all... Outside Bishop's Moonbase, the Inuwashi warriors erupt from a pool and float above the glass passageway housing the Turtles. The Gunjin salute their former foes and fly off. Donatello surmises that they are headed to a much better place. Quotes Trivia *It is unknown how the Turtles and Cody get off the moon. Gallery * Fly Me to the Moon/Gallery External link *"Fly Me to the Moon" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes